When They Grow Up
by BananaBabe903
Summary: What happens five years later when Phineas and the Gang grow up and are in high school? Candace and Vanessa are off in college and Candace is getting married to Jeremy. Has so much changed? Phisabella? Eventually. Fenessa? Soon! Rated T for safety
1. Watcha Been Doin For the Past Five Years

**A/N: Hello fans! :) This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic, so please enjoy! :) **

**PLEASE READ: This takes place in high school when Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, etc. grow up and attend Danville High School as sophomore—Candace and Vanessa are in college, and Phineas and the Gang have stopped with their wacky inventions—this is what happens when the little boys with the greatest imaginations, grow up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb… but if I did, I would **_**so **_**own Perry the Platypus!!! :)**

"Mr. Fletcher, did you have a question?" Mrs. Mays asked, pointing to a tall, skinny green-haired boy sitting in the back.

"But if the quantum of the square root was x, wouldn't the numerator in the equation be pi, the infinite number?" Ferb corrected. He didn't _ask_, he _corrected_, and that's what drove Mrs. Mays so crazy. Ferb knew when he was right—he was never wrong in math class.

Mrs. Mays sighed. She looked down at her workbook again, and then used her chalkboard eraser. "You're right, Mr. Fletcher," she said, voice impatient. "_Again_." Ferb, as he usually did, said nothing and just relaxed in his seat a little.

Mrs. Mays twisted a dark blonde lock around her finger and decided that she didn't get paid enough to deal with Ferb and his step-brother. She turned her head to see a skinny, red-headed boy staring out the window, his eyelids closing. His hair too, was spiked like Ferb's in a similar, rebellious way, but unlike Ferb, Phineas spoke _too much _and wasn't as gifted in math—but from what Mr. Reed, the English teacher said, he could rewrite Shakespeare's plays and make them _better_.

"Mr. Flynn," Mrs. Mays said in a loud, clear voice. "May you repeat what Ferb just said?" she knew he couldn't though. If she knew that he knew what Ferb knew, than she wouldn't have asked him what he knew what Ferb knew in the first place.

Phineas tapped his chin thoughtfully and said, "Ma'am, Ferb doesn't say much at all."

Mrs. Mays rolled her eyes and said, "Mr. Flynn, aren't you a little old to be staring out windows during geometry?"

Phineas stared her straight in the eye and said, "Yes, yes I am." Mrs. Mays hated when he did that—no kid ever had the courage to stand up to her way like Ferb and Phineas did.

Mrs. Mays opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. "Class dismissed," she said. She watched Phineas and Ferb gravitate towards each other and laugh about something. At least she was as lucky that she didn't have that Indian kid Baljeet in her class—she wouldn't get _anything _done if she was being corrected all day.

She closed her binder, stuffed it in her bag, and exited the classroom for lunch.

* * * *

"Ferb, mom needs to learn to pack more than just, uh, _this_," Phineas groaned, holding up a soggy green-looking sandwich.

Ferb cocked an eyebrow. "I don't believe you can blame mum for a sandwich _you _left in your gym locker for three days," he said.

Phineas sighed. "You're right. She's been crazy about Candace and the wedding and Jeremy—I feel like it's never going to end."

"You're happy for her, right? Candace, I mean," asked Ferb.

His step-brother shrugged. "I think I'm supposed to be, but Candace wants a big white wedding, and we don't have all that financial support… as if she wasn't melodramatic enough, she was crying to mom on the phone last night because she saw Jeremy talking to another girl, or something," Phineas sighed. "I feel really bad for her."

"Hey!" a feminine voice piped up and Phineas turned around to see a half-Hispanic girl in a dream of pink and chartreuse. "Watcha eatin'?" Isabella asked. She wore a denim mini-skirt with chartreuse-colored "fur" lining the waistband and a hot pink top with a cropped denim jacket over it. Her midnight locks were pulled back into a long ponytail that tumbled down her shoulders, and she sported a pink butterfly clip.

Phineas groaned. "Three-day old tuna fish salad sandwich," he explained.

Isabella's nose scrunched up. "Eww…" then suddenly, she asked, "Where's Baljeet and Buford?"

Phineas shrugged. "Baljeet's prob'ly at the library, and Buford—oh, look here he comes now."

A meaty, pale guy in a black t-shirt with a skull as its only decoration and black jeans with a pepper-colored crew-cut stepped over to them. "Hey guys," he rasped. He had an apparent Mid-Atlantic accent, and his voice was husky and gruff.

"Hey Buford," Phineas said. Then grimacing at the smell coming from a paper bag Buford was carrying, he asked, "Watcha got there?"

"Some fish I stole from a kid's locker," Buford explained. "I'm planning to stuff it in Mrs. Mays's desk."

"Good luck with that," replied Phineas, not wanting to get involved.

"Hey, Isabella, where are the rest of your friends?" suddenly asked Phineas. The Fireside girls had graduated only a few years before, but still remained close friends.

"Well, the Drama Club is on a field trip to the Danville theater," Isabella shrugged. "I forgot to get my permission slip signed."

"Aw, bummer." Phineas was the one who spoke the words, but Ferb was the one who looked disappointed—Isabella knew he had a thing for Adyson, the short brunette who had a thing for wearing shirts without sleeves.

"I am sorry I am late, but I got hooked on a book about quantum physics!" a meek, Indian-accented voice came from behind Isabella. There stood a tall, lean, skinny Indian boy with several heavy textbooks in his arms who looked like his arms were going to fall off.

"Hi Baljeet," greeted Phineas. Baljeet stood almost as tall as Ferb, hitting his growth spurt over the summer, and wore jean overalls and a yellow t-shirt, his black hair in curls around his head.

Baljeet sat down at the lunch table with his friends and pulled a plastic container of rice out of his book bag and began spooning white rice into his mouth.

"So was the Spanish test hard today?" Buford asked Isabella.

Isabella shook her head "no". "No, it was really easy! I got one hundred! Me hablo espanol!" she said, proudly.

"Isabella, it's easy for you 'cause you speak fluent Spanish," Phineas pointed out. "And Buford, it wasn't easy. I got a C I think…"

"Crap," Buford cursed other words quietly under his breath.

The lunch bell rang. "The rest of the Firesi—err, the rest of the girls should be here soon. I'll see you guys after school!" Isabella stood up and walked off with her empty lunch tray.

The rest of the boys threw away their lunch without another word, and exited the cafeteria for their fifth period class.

**A/N: U like? PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) **


	2. Buford's Worst Nightmare

**Here's the next chap! :) Review, please and thank you! Oh, and if any of u watch Doctor Who, please check out a story I co-wrote with XTimeGirlX called "Here Come the Girls" on my profile! We wrote about 11 chaps, and only have 15 reviews! That's about 1.4 reviews per chap!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Thanks to: Thanks to all the people who have corrected me on the "Me hablo espanol" thing when it was actually "Yo hablo espanol". :) In an attempt to show off my mad Spanish speaking skills, I actually embarrassed myself and all the native-speaker fanfictioners out there. :) **

"Salmon… I said salmon, not freaggin' mackerel! Do you want me to cater from you, or _not_?" Candace screamed into the phone. She was on a subway in New York City, heading home to the apartment she lived in with Jeremy.

The girl next to her, a brunette dressed in all black took her headphones out of her ears. "Can you chill? God, it's just a freakin' wedding Candace," she said, rolling her eyes. But Vanessa Doofenshmirtz afterwards bit her tongue, seeing her friend's eye roll.

"As one of my bridesmaids, you could at least _help me_," retorted Candace. But then she felt bad patronizing her friend. After several moments of silence between the two college friends, she said, "Sorry V."

"S'okay." Vanessa, after several more moments of silence, asked, "What color are the bridesmaid dresses?"

Candace's eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. "Ohmigosh, Stacey sent me this link to these dresses, and they're just _so beautiful! _I totally and one-hundred percent heart these dresses! Okay, so they're like clover green, and we picked out personal dresses for you, Stacey, and Jenny, and they match your personalities, like, _perfectly_…"

* * * *

Phineas sat on the bench waiting for Ferb to arrive. He watched the cheerleading and football practice. The cheerleaders consisted of the ex-Fireside girls and few other random, pretty girls, and the football team consisted of the jocks and Ferb—the water boy.

He watched as Isabella did several flips and then landed in the arms of some buff man-cheerleader. He suppressed a giggle as he watched the guy do back flips and such. He was _such _a wuss. Practice on both sides of the field ceased, and he watched in disgust as quarterback Morris Johnson picked Isabella off her feet and kissed her.

It was gross to see a guy make out with Isabella—it was like watching your brother make out with your best friend. Disgusting.

Ferb approached Phineas and gave the same reproachful look to Morris as Phineas did only seconds earlier. The old gang actually rarely hung out anymore—today was just a coincidence because the rest of the Fireside girls were on a field trip, Buford's lunch time was switched and he hadn't resided with other bullies yet, and the rest of the geeks had been stuffed in lockers, Baljeet one of the lucky ones. Sure, it was… _nice _to hang out like that again, but it wasn't the same like it used to be.

Phineas and Ferb walked home until they heard giggling and evil voices—the voices of Susan Johnson and her best friends. Seventh grade junior high girls were nice sometimes, annoying, but _this _trio was just _evil_.

The trio consisted of Diana Shapiro, Isabella's half-sister, Buford's little sister, Melissa vanStromm, and evil little Susie Johnson herself, Jeremy's little sister. They were walking Susie's just-as-evil black poodle, and giggling and planning sinister plots.

"So what are you gonna do about that Candace chick?" Diana asked, her voice nasally and high-pitched.

Susie smiled wickedly. "I've got a plan that will make her run down the wedding aisle, and _never speak to Jeremy, again_." She let out a maniacal laugh. "So what I'm planning to do is…"

**Short chapter, I know, but I just felt like putting ya'll on a cliffie there. :) please review, and if you watch Doctor Who, please check out my story I have co-written with XTimeGirlX called "Here Come the Girls" on my profile page!!!!! **


	3. It's Not A Crush

**Please read and review! :) This chapter is a little queer, so if you have any problems just PM me or leave a review! :)

* * *

**

Mrs. Mays presumed that something was wrong with Phineas Flynn. He was… _off _somewhat today. And Ferb too. He was usually silent, but today he was even _quieter. _So after the bell rang, she said in a loud, clear voice,

"Flynn, Fletcher, may I please speak with you?"

"Yes. Yes you may," Phineas automatically replied, using his favorite catchphrase. Mrs. Mays tapped her fingernails against the wooden desk impatiently as she waited for the step-brothers to gather up all their school stuff and walk to her desk.

"Now, Mr. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher, I sure, _sure_ may seem old at the age of twenty-two," Mrs. Mays giggled, eyes twinkling. "But just because I am a braniac for graduating early does _not _mean I am out of sync with the rest of the world. What's wrong?"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a meaningful glance, then Ferb piped up, "It's Phineas's pants, ma'am."

Mrs. Mays eyes bugged. "_Excuse me_?" she stuttered, not quite sure what to say. The boys kept a straight face.

"You see, on common days, Phineas wears jeans," Ferb explained. "But today, of all occasions, he is wearing _khaki pants_. Now, Mrs. Mays, I believe you know Phineas quite well…"

It took Mrs. Mays a moment to understand, then said, "Ahh… you mean your sister's wedding."

Ferb nodded, while Phineas continued looking at his feet. "So you see, Phineas is anxious about his older sister going off and marrying someone else, like he won't be important anymore," he continued. But that wasn't the truth at all. Phineas and Ferb had overhead Susie Johnson and her friends talking about ways to ruin their sister's wedding… one way of course, changing all the food orders, setting off the alarm sprinkler, and getting the couple into arguments about things as much as possible…

Innocent, little Susie Johnson would feed her brother false information.

"I see," Mrs. Mays thought out loud. "You know, your mother invited me to your sister's wedding…" Mrs. Mays eyes suddenly twinkled with delight. "Not sure if you remember this, but I was there when you built that rocket ship to the moon, when you did that circus, and all of that…" she paused.

"Phineas, you are excused," Mrs. Mays waved him out of class. "Here's a note for your next period." She scribbled some reasons down on a yellow sticky-note why Phineas was late for his next class. After Phineas left, she turned her head to Ferb.

"Mr. Fletcher, do not create excuses for your brother's poor behavior in class," she said in her most mature manner.

"Ma'am… not to be rude, or straightforward, but… do you have a thing for my step-brother?" Ferb suddenly asked.

Mrs. Mays felt her cheeks flush a bright pink. "W-what?" she sputtered.

"And we call you 'Mrs. Mays'," analyzed Ferb. He pointed to Mrs. May's finger. "But you don't have a wedding ring. You say you're a missus so that teenage boys don't fall for you."

Mrs. Mays suddenly got angrier than she ever did in her entire life and said, slowly and coldly, "I suggest, Mr. Fletcher, you leave at this instance. _Now_." Ferb left with her classroom without another word.

Mrs. Mays sank back into her soft, leather chair and sniggered at the awkwardness of the situation. "Me falling for a little boy," she said, trying to laugh. "As if."

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself that it was wrong.

* * *

**Please review! :) if u have a problem, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a REVIEW. Also, I know the whole Mrs. Mays/Phineas pairing is kind of awkward, but don't worry... there won't be anything inappropriate in further chapters...**


	4. Airplane Sickness

**Here's the chap! :D We're going to have a smidge of Phisabella! Sorry it took so long to update! 'Twas grounded!**

* * *

"Ooh, I am so excited to see Candace!" piped up Isabella as she sipped her soda. She was on _Oceanic Airlines _815. After Isabella reached her teenage years, beautiful Candace was somewhat of her idol. "She's going to look _amazing _in her bridal gown! And I can't believe she asked me to be a bridesmaid!"

Phineas straightened up in his seat next to her. "Yeah, but Izzy, there's something I need to tell you." Isabella's cheeks pinked at the use of her nickname that only Phineas used.

"Yes, Phineas?" her voice sounded about an octave higher. _Please let this be it, _she thought as she folded her hands as subtly as she could. _Please let this be the moment!_

"Susie Johnson's gonna try to ruin Candace's perfect wedding," he whispered, in a hushed tone.

Isabella huffed. She recollected herself and said, "That's a little _too evil _even for Susie, don't cha think?" She of course, would play the skeptic.

Phineas's voice was impatient. "No, Ferb and I heard her little friends talking with her about… well, that sounded redundant. Anyway, they were talking about ruining her wedding!"

Isabella flipped her long, silky black hair. "Well, whaddya want me to do about it?" she could play that game too…

"Try to make Candace's wedding _perfect_," Phineas said, his voice close to begging. "Double-check _everything_!"

Isabella sighed. "Yes, Phineas."

That whole time Phineas was talking, he wanted to grab Isabella and kiss her.

Wait, what was he thinking? Isabella had been his best friend for as long as he could remember… he sort of liked her, but he didn't recognize it as a crush… now suddenly when he became a teenager he realized it? Must be those hormones…

Ferb, who was sitting on the left side of him in the three-row seat nudged him in the ribs.

"_What_?" Phineas asked, looking at him, wide-eyed.

"Don't just sit there!" whispered Ferb. "Bloody kiss her!" Phineas glared at his step-brother and turned back to Isabella.

"Isabella?" he asked.

Isabella turned back to him, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes wide with innocence. "Yes?" she asked, voice light and seductive.

"I think I--," suddenly, the plane was shaking heavily up and down. Lights were flashing on and off and screams filled the cabin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts—we are going through some rough winds as we fly to Hawaii, please, put on your oxygen masks and--,"

The plane swerved and all the lights went out. The last thing Phineas could remember, was the terrifying sound of Isabella's scream.

* * *

**There's the chap! Sorry if it sounds stiff or anything... :)**


End file.
